


O Demônio

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl





	1. Lili

Ela atirou no demônio enquanto recitando o encantamento, fazendo a pistola brilhar numa luz aurea.

"Alshshrr , tadhhab baeidana!"

O projétil atingiu a besta na cabeça, fazendo-a gritar do dor.

Um.

"Arhrhrhrhr!"

Dois.

"Uhrhrhrhrmmmmm!"

Três.

"Prululululu!"

"Besta idiota." disse a loira, se aproximando da fera estúpida.

Ela não entendia nesse momento porque os demônios se procriavam apenas para criar essas coisas com inteligência de cães. Era patético.

Ela tirou do bolso um selo. As palavras escritas no selo estavam em kanji, mas não eram as palavras que importavam, ela sabia. Era a fé por trás delas.

O selo trabalhou perfeitamente. Ao ser colocado sobre o topo da cabeça do demônio, ele parou de urrar em dor, sua cor mudou de vermelho para cinza, e ele ficou completamente imóvel.

A loira sorriu e lambeu os beiços. Não que ela fosse comê-lo. Ele já visualizava o que ela comeria da carne da besta.

* * *

"Trezentas moedas pelo sarnento. É tudo que eu posso te dar." diz a mulher por trás do balcão.

"Ah, qualé Wendy! Esse é bem grande." diz a loira, num tom infantil e levantando os braços dramaticamente.

Wendy tira os óculos e olha bem fundo dos olhos da loira.

"Sabe o que é grande?"

Wendy se aproxima com um sorriso falso e diz:

"A sua barriga durante a gravidez?"

"Não, a pança do meu sobrinho de 10 anos. Maldita irmã que eu tenho, o garoto vai ter um infarto antes do primeiro orgasmo."

"Urgh, você é nojenta." responde a loira.

"E você é mimada Lili. Esse seu rostinho bonito não funciona comigo. Agora compre algo que presta com esse dinheiro."

* * *

 "Ah. Um jantar á dois. Sozinha." disse Lili, disfarçando muito mal para ninguém sua solidão.

Seu quarto estava escuro, com um abajur iluminando a mesa.

Havia um frango assado, pronto para ser cortado sobre a mesa, junto com o prato com o garfo e faca que Lili iria comer.

Ela se sentou alegremente sobre a cadeira e preparou-se para cortar o frango em pedaços quando ela sentiu uma súbita vibração no espaço.

Olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão.

 Lili levantou os olhos, e se deparou com a figura negra que apareceu de repente dentro de sua sala, junto com uma figura humana mas inumanamaente pálida.

"Que horrível noite para um jantar solitário!" disse a figura negra, que agora Lili podia visivelmente que parecia ser feita de pedra, com duas pedras brilhantes e vermelhas servindo como olhos.

 _Demônio de acordos,_ ela deduziu num instante _._

Lili rapidamente puxou uma pistola do seu decote e apontou para a figura.

"Eu esperava isso, mas do decote? E por que diabos você está usando esse decote se não há homem, mulher ou helicóptero de ataque para seduzir com isso?"

"Cai fora, praga. Eu não preciso de você."

O demônio olhou ao redor da sala, sóbria, quase sem decoração.

_Lorde Das Trevas, essa menina não é só solitária, é pobre._

"Querida, olha, duas coisas. Primeiro, o que você acabou de dizer é mentira. Mas, segundo,eu não vim aqui por esse tipo de acordo."

Lili levantou a pistola,intrigada.

"Então..."

"Li...Posso te chamar de Lili, ou Senhorita Hernandes é o bastante?"

Lili apontou a pistola novamente.

"Lilith Hernades."

"Bom nome. Eu presumo..."

"Meus pais idolatravam o seu mestre, sim."

"A Nossa Senhora, você quer dizer."

Lili apertou a pistola com força. Caim sabia que era melhor se apressar. Não porque ele temia a arma, mas porque ele ia estragar a negociação desse jeito.

"OmundoprecisadevoceeeuseiounicodejeitodevocesalvalomaseuprecisoquevocevenhacomigoagoraHÁUMCONTRATOQUESEUSPAISASSINARAMQUEVOCENAOSABESOBRE!"

Lili relaxou.

"Espere, você disse salvar o mundo?"

O demônio olhou para a figura pálida ao lado dele, e então de volta para Lili.

"Exatamente. Mas não só  _este_ mundo. Eu sou o demônio que  **salva mundos.** "

* * *

 

"Explique-me de novo."

"Devore esta pílula para que você cresça um pênis e estupre aquela garota japonesa que vai sair do bar daqui a meia hora."

"Não não, a parte onde o bebê vai salvar o mundo."

"É uma profecia está bem! Eu não posso te mostrar, está escrito!"

A mulher pálida continuou segurando o livro aberto.

 "Isto é ridículo e criminoso!" respondeu Lili.

"Medidas horríveis algumas vezes são as melhores opções para bons resultados! Kasumi precisa dar á luz a essa criança!"

"Mas se ela decidir por um aborto?"

"É aí que entra o contrato dos seus pais! A criança será imortal! Não haverá drogas abortivas, cabos de guarda-chuva, métodos de sucção ou até mesmo balas na cabeça que matarão este bebe!"

"Tem que haver uma pegadinha, meus pais usavam esses acordos para os seus próprios benefícios. Por que eu tenho que ser o  **pai** desse bebê?"

"Atualmente foi uma pegadinha do Salomão. Ele disse que só daria imortalidade para o filho ou filha de quem você fosse pai. Seus pais assinaram sem pensar. Gananciosos mas burros."

Lili revirou os olhos.

Ela pensou na criança. Ela tinha certeza que Kasumi a odiaria.

"Ela vai ter uma infância difícil, certo?"

"Miséria constroe caráter, e o que eu posso lhe dizer." disse o demônio, num tom honesto."

Lili soltou um suspiro. Ela viu Kasumi pagar a conta do garçom. Ela iria arruinar a vida dela.

"Me de a pílula."

 Lili engoliu a pílula e silenciosamente começou a caminhar na direção de Kasumi.

Ela se manteve a seis passos dela e esperou que elas chegassem a uma parte mais escura da cidade.

Uma estranha sensação começou a crescer dentro da virilha de Lili, e ela sabia exatamente o que era.

Quando finalmente ela achou que este seria o ponto certo, ela acertou Kasumi por trás da cabeça.


	2. Lili, Parte II

 

Lili odiava estar nessa situação, mas agora era tarde demais. Especialmente quando  _aquilo_  estava entre as pernas dela. Aquele ereto, grande, duro pênis.

Ela tinha amarrado Kasumi a a trazido para um quarto onde normalmente ela só ficaria se tivesse que se abrigar durante uma possível guerra apocalíptica. Ela tinha amordaçado  a jovem japonesa por prevenção, mas para sua surpresa ela tinha acordado bem antes delas chegarem aquele maldito quarto, o que fez Lili agradecer a si mesma. Ela teve que dar vários socos para fazer Kasumi se submeter e se resignar a sua situação. Mas o pior eram os instintos masculinos, para não dizer lésbicos, que a pílula lhe tinha lhe dado. Lili havia completamente despido Kasumi, e por um tempo indeterminado sua visão se perdeu naqueles seios de 85cm. Lili salivava por eles. Ela molestou Kasumi usando suas mãos, e seu pau imenso cresceu com isso.

Ela era toda dela agora. Ela não podia nem gritar nem escapar. Lili tirou suas próprias roupas. Ela não sabia se os homens sentiam-se do mesmo jeito tirando suas roupas o quanto ela se sentia agora. Era uma mistura de ansiedade e de desejo. Ela teria que se esforçar, mas ela sentia que cada movimento valeria a pena.  Ela tirou sua calcinha e lentamente massageou seu pau ereto. Ela salivou sobre suas mãos e esfregou aquele instrumento de opressão sexual. Entrando naquela buceta virgem, ela fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação daquela carne macia feminina. Gemidos de prazer saiam dela enquanto Kasumi chorava e o sangue escorria de dentro de sua buceta, sua virgindade tomada por algo que ela não podia entender como podia existir.

 

Ele bateu no resto do caminho e apertou seus mamilos e seios enormes o mais forte que podia. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes e cheios de terror enquanto sua aluna a forçava.

Lili se moveu cada vez mais rápido, e seu pênis sobrenatural pressionava Kasumi por dentro. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e dor e ela gemeu o mais alto que pôde com a mordaça na boca. Lili se movia mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo. Lili soltou um orgasmo monstruoso, gritando de prazer, e sua porra encheu o útero de Kasumi até que transbordasse.

Seu pau diminuiu mas não desapareceu. Lili se vestiu enquanto Kasumi continuava a choramingar.

Lili olhou para Kasumi, e pegou uma dose de sonífero que deveria ser usado para demônios.

Ela a deixou inconsciente num beco a meia cidade dali, e ligou para a emergência ela mesma.

Lili caminhou lentamente para casa. Ela olhou para os cães e gatos chafurdando no lixo na rua onde ela morava, e se perguntou se humanos eram tão diferentes deles.

Se sentando no sofá, ela ligou a televisão, onde um desenho para criança passava as altas horas da madrugada.

Ele olhou para sua virilha, e se perguntou "o que eu tenho a perder?"

Tirando seu pau para fora, Lili se masturbou lentamente, pensando no corpo nu de Kasumi.

Embora ela soubesse que o que ela tinha feito foi algo incrivelmente horrível, o desejo que ela sentia era incomparável.

Ela desejou que em outro dia, outra hora, em outro universo, ela tivesse encontrado Kasumi e elas poderiam ter sido...

_Oh meu Deus, do que diabos estou falando? Esse pênis não é natural, nem são esses pensamentos. Eu estou ficando maluca, isso sim._

Ela afastou suas mãos daquele pau e tentou se concentrar naquelas criaturas artificiais na telinha da televisão.

Lili acabou dormindo e, quando acordou, podia ouvir o jornal falando sobre Kasumi.

E também, seu pênis havia desaparecido. 

Ela foi para o banheiro e ouviu a voz do demônio falando do lado de fora.

"Lili, eu sei que você quer provas, então tá aqui as fotos da sua filha. Ela é bonita como a Kasumi."

As fotos passaram por debaixo da porta e Lili as examinou.

Havia uma garota de cabelos azuis nela, com grandes peitos e parecendo vestir roupas de ninja brancas, completas com capuz.

Lili podia ver seus próprios olhos nela.

"Qual o nome dela?"

"É Yuki."

Lágrimas começam a sair do rosto de Lili.

"De, de....Qual é o seu nome? Seu nome real"

"Salomão."

"Salomão, há, há algum jeito de eu poder ver ela algum dia? De falar com ela? Eu sei que ela nunca iria querer saber como eu sou seu pai, mas...."

Embora a face de Salomão o previne de sorrir, em sua cabeça e no rosto da mulher pálida que o serve de acompanhante um sorriso se desenha.

"É claro...."

* * *

 

Yuki nasceu em 4 de maio de 1995. Depois de nove diferentes tentativas de aborto, todas fracassadas, a um tal ponto que médicos tiveram que prender Kasumi de ferir a si mesma antes que ela tentasse outra inútil e desesperada possível medida que pudesse matar o bebê dentro dela.

Yuki teve que ser alimentada com leite de bancos de leite, desde que médicos temiam que ela tentaria matar o recém-nascido.

Yuki foi adotada por seus próprios tios, e Kasumi desapareceu do hospital antes de ser lhe dada alta.

Quando a criança começou a crescer, ela surpreendemente nunca perguntou quem eram os seus pais. 

Mas uma coisa Yuki levou em seu coração: de algum jeito, ela era forte. Mais forte do que se podia imaginar, e ela sempre foi.

É como uma profecia que cumpre a si mesma, Yuki se tornou muito, muito forte.


End file.
